Recipes for nutritious meals are used by many consumers in an effort to achieve a healthy diet. There are perhaps millions or even billions of different recipes available in various publications such as recipe books, magazines, health books, and online recipe databases.
One common problem faced by consumers of recipes is selecting an appropriate recipe from among the overwhelming number of choices available. One way a consumer may deal with this problem is to consult with a dietitian, who may make a recommendation of one or more recipes based on an analysis of the consumer's preferences and healthy and unhealthy habits. However, such a consultation can be expensive, time consuming, and subjective, and may also be unhelpful due to the consumer providing subjective and inaccurate information to the dietitian, given that consumers notoriously overestimate their healthy habits and underestimate their unhealthy habits.